


.muffins

by burnedlilly



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blimmer? Glow? WHAT IS THEIR SHIP NAME, Burned Lilly, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnedlilly/pseuds/burnedlilly
Summary: Glimmer bakes chocolate muffins. And Bow thinks they're perfectly addicting.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	.muffins

**Author's Note:**

> my first straight she-ra fanfiction...  
> but they deserve it!  
> BTW WHAT IS THEIR SHIP NAME? Blimmer? Glow??????  
> i like glow!!!
> 
> important: i wrote this in physics class so i didn't really review it so... yeah :p might have some typing mistakes

"You guys have been hanging out a lot these days." Catra says as Sea Hawk and Bow enter the room.  
"Yeah, like, not even inviting us." Adora starts joshing, followed by Mermista:  
"They're afraid of us doing things better than them." Before they can answer (and be roasted), Glimmer asks:  
"Quick question: is the boat still, well, a boat or just ashes?"  
"We DID improve on that. So, yes, intact." Bow replied, proudly. "Besides the little inconvenient we had by hitting some huge rocks, we're good."  
"One of our best trips!" Sea Hawks puts his arm on Bow's shoulder. "So, if anyone of your ladies wants to come with us sometime... you're always welcome."  
"No, thanks. I hate water." Catra says.  
"I'm not that into it either."  
"Wow, Mermista, sounds like you..."  
"Don't push it." She says before Sea Hawk could start anything else.  
You could hear Scorpia and Perfuma giggling on the background, until Glimmer "says" (more like yells) something:  
"HEY." Eveyone looks at her, who looks serious. "I baked muffins." She smiles. "Chocolate muffins." Adora's pupils dilates and soon everyone starts getting hyped over it.  
After a long and loud chatting, Glimmer is back in the kitchen, looking upset.  
"Glimmer?" That fond voice calls her. And gets closer. "Is everything okay?"  
"Bow... well... yeah. I'm fine."  
"No, you're not." He makes sure to keep eye contact. "Are you perhaps... mad at me?"  
"That's not the case!"   
"You still look worried."  
"Okay... I intended to bake those just... for you. But then Adora came in the kitchen and started to do... you know, those Adora things. She got so excited and soon Scorpia and Perfuma came too, they helped me a little, but what was supposed to be five or six muffins turned out to be four baking trays... Well, Mermista and Catra were also here, but they didn't really mind us at all and. Wait? What I'm...?" He keeps paying attention, no matter how troubled her speech sounds.  
"And then they were... ready and... you came. And everyone was cheering and eating that we... didn't even get to talk properly."  
"Well, that's... a little bit troublesome, isn't it?" He pets her head. "But I still don't get it. Are you down because you're tired?"  
"A little bit... yet there's... something else."   
"What is it?"  
"I didn't get to hear what you got to say about it. Was it good? Or..."  
"Do I really need to answer?" He smiles. "You know it was amazingly good. And that I surely loved it."  
"Really?"  
"Yes! I came here only to tell you that, first: they were so good I wanted to eat them all and... second: next time, we're baking them together."  
Glimmer happily hugs Bow and they share a light kiss.

[Two weeks later.]

"Now it's flour's time." Bow looks concentrated and Glimmer thinks that it's the cutest thing ever. "Am I measuring this right?"  
"ADORA I SEE YOU." Glimmer says, loud. "What have I told you? STOP sneaking into the kitchen."  
"Can I have the spoon when it's finished?" She gets in between them and starts acting like a happy puppy.  
"Come on, I said you couldn't! Just wait and you'll soon have it."  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease."   
"No!" Glimmer said and Bow started laughing.  
"What's funny on here?"  
"Everything...? And Adora looks like she's our five-year-old child to be honest."  
"Right! I'll get the kid role if you give me the spoon." Adora gets happier. "I've never had a dad though, so it'll be a nice experience."  
"Well, I had two..."  
"OH I HAVE GRANDPAS NOW? This is SO great. Can you read me stories before I go to sleep? She-Ra ones!"  
While they kept joshing, Glimmer was losing herself in between of blushing and facepalming.

**Author's Note:**

> catra is a kitten and adora is a puppy


End file.
